


Dance

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Funny, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Ryan is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Ryan is keeping himself busy while Michael's out.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It was just something short and drabbly that came to mind.

Ryan hadn’t been expecting Michael home for a while. When the younger man went grocery shopping, he was usually gone for hours, giving Ryan perfect time to do what he wanted to do. With the stereo turned up pretty loud, he danced around the kitchen, scrubbing the dishes and sweeping the floor. He wanted it to be spotless when Michael came back, so maybe he would be surprised. 

The opening chords to “Party in the USA” started to play and Ryan couldn’t help but smile. This always made him think of Michael and the rest of the swim team, but mainly Michael. He wasn’t sure why, because he honestly couldn’t stand Miley Cyrus. But the song always got Ryan’s hips moving and he just had to smile.

Michael came into the house as that song changed into “Dynamite” by Taio Cruz. He heard the music and knew that Ryan had to be up to something. He very rarely just turned on the music just to do it. He stood by the kitchen entry, watching as his boyfriend danced around the kitchen, singing into his broom handle like a microphone. Michael had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, watching him. Ryan obviously had no idea he was there, twirling around the room like he had been doing on the show.

When the song had ended, Ryan had a goofy grin on his face. But it was quickly chased away when he heard clapping. There wasn’t a song that had clapping like that, was there? He slowly turned and saw Michael standing there, a couple of the bags sitting at his feet.

“Wooo!” Michael hooted, smiling at Ryan. “I’m glad to see that Cheryl’s training has been put to good use.”

“How…how long had you been standing there?” Ryan asked shyly.

“Long enough.” Michael said, smiling. “You know I like watching you dance.”

“But what about the singing?” Ryan asked as Michael came over to him.

“I could take or leave it.” He joked. Ryan laughed and playfully hit his arm. “But, as much as I would love to watch you dance for hours, I have ice cream out in the car and it’s going to melt if someone doesn’t get his sexy ass outside to help me carry it in.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Ryan laughed, heading out. Michael hung behind, watching Ryan as he walked out. Michael licked his lips and shook his head.

“You’ve got it bad Phelps.” He said softly before following Ryan out, thinking of all the dance moves they would practice later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
